1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a padded hockey glove and more particularly to a hockey glove having a palm material effectively waterproofed and which provides reinforcement at the wear points without compromising the strength and flexibility of the palm sheet material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Padded hockey gloves are generally employed by the ice hockey participants to protect the hands of the participants in this rough and tumble sport. The necessity for providing heavy padding to the back of the hockey glove limits the flexibility of the glove which, in turn, hampers the participant in handling of the hockey stick during the sporting event. Attempts have been made to provide a flexible thin sheet material for the palm of the glove to permit the encased hand to readily grasp the handle of the hockey stick. Such flexible material in the past where it is of the proper flexibility, is not waterproof, causing the hockey player's hands to be both wet and cold, adversely effecting the gripping of the hockey stick through the flexible palm portion of the glove. Further, these flexible materials have resulted in a glove construction which is both subject to wear and of tearing of the stitching at the seamed areas between the front and back sheet material portions defining the outer surfaces for the glove.